A three-dimensional integrated structure may comprise a plurality of stacked integrated circuits, for example, circuits comprising logic functions and memory circuits. During operation, the three-dimensional integrated structures are subject to temperature rises, and dissipation of the heat is complex to carry out within such structures.
It has therefore been proposed to improve the dissipation of heat within three-dimensional integrated structures. It has also been proposed to circulate a fluid for cooling the three-dimensional integrated structures by convection.
Reference may be made to Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0294954, which describes an integrated-circuit stack in which fluidic connections (vias) pass through all the integrated circuits of the stack in order to circulate a fluid therein and remove heat. Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0072332 describes the formation of channels in semiconductor substrates in order to cool an integrated circuit.
Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0085198 describes the assembly of a substrate comprising a network of channels which are arranged between two integrated circuits in order to cool them. Lastly, Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0104027 describes the integration of dissipaters inside an integrated structure.
These prior art approaches may have the drawback of being complex to implement, and may make it necessary to carry out steps of modifying the structure of the integrated circuits, with the cooling channels being placed directly in the integrated circuits.